Pluto TV
Playhouse Disney is a programming block that replaced Fox Kids. Branding History Playhouse Disney originated on May 8, 1997 as a daily morning program block for preschoolers on Disney Channel, debuting just over one month after the channel's relaunch that signified the beginning of its full conversion into a commercial-free basic cable channel. It utilized a similar graphics package for its promotions as that used for the channel's afternoon children's programs. Prior to the block's launch, Disney Channel had aired a lineup of preschool-targeted programs (which were mixed alongside animated series aimed at older children) during the morning hours since its debut in April 1983. A stylized version of Disney Channel's "Mickey Mouse TV" logo of the time period for the block (featuring a green paint-style background overlaid by a multicolored "playhouse" titling) was introduced on October 4, 1998 with the introduction of new graphics for the block. One of the Playhouse Disney block's most popular series was Bear in the Big Blue House, an educational live-action series from Jim Henson Productions that debuted in October 1997, focusing on the adventures of Bear (voice by Noel MacNeal); the series was named by TV Guide as one of the "top 10 new shows for kids" that year. For the first three years of its run, the Playhouse Disney block originally aired each weekday from 8:30 a.m. to 2:30 p.m. Eastern Time, and weekends from 6:00 to 10:00 a.m. Eastern Time. Following each program, which usually ran 23 minutes (most of which, with the exception of movies, aired without promotional interruption), the remainder of the time period was filled by blocks of either short segments or music videos (the latter of which were originally aired under the banner "Feet Beat"). In early-2001, Playhouse Disney introduced a new on-air graphics package produced by motion graphics company Beehive;actress Allyce Beasley began serving as the U.S. block's promo announcer at this time, a capacity she would hold until April 15, 2007. On June 25, 2001, Disney-ABC Cable Networks Group (now Disney-ABC Television Group) announced plans to launch Playhouse Disney Channel, a companion digital cable and satellite channel that would have served the same target audience as the Disney Channel block; plans for the network were later scrapped, although Disney-ABC International Television would launch dedicated Playhouse Disney Channels in international markets (including Canada and Latin America) between 2002 and 2007. Coinciding with Disney Channel's on-air rebranding, on October 7, 2002, the block introduced a stylized version of Disney Channel's logo (designed by CA Square, and featuring an outline of Mickey Mouse's head as its centerpiece), as well as a mascot named Clay, an anthropomophic clay figure who often used the catchphrases "It's true!" and "Are you with me?" On March 31, 2007, Clay was replaced by two anthropomorphic monkey puppets as the block's hosts, Ooh and Aah (who served as the main characters for one of the short series featured on the Playhouse Disney lineup, Ooh, Aah & You). Beginning in 2007, Disney Channel began truncating the weekday block to four hours (from 4:00 to 8:00 a.m. Central Time) during the summer months, in order to air episodes of Disney Channel original series during the late morning and early afternoon hours; however, the weekend schedule continued to air as a seven-hour block. By this point, the Playhouse Disney block had expanded to air from 3:00 a.m. to 1:00 p.m. Central Time on weekdays, and 3:00 to 8:00 a.m. Central Time on weekends, each running a different schedule. As with Disney Channel, Playhouse Disney was a commercial-free service, but it did show short "promotional spots" (structured as short-form segments for Disney products targeted at the block's demographics) as well as – beginning in 2002 – underwriter sponsorships (with companies such as McDonalds) did run within breaks between programs (preschool-targeted programs that aired between 3:00 and 7:00 a.m. Central Time outside of the Playhouse Disney banner, included the promotional shorts for Disney entertainment products that were seen during Disney Channel's afternoon and nighttime schedule). On November 3rd 2016 Fox Kids rebranded to Playhouse Disney so it could be seen anywhere and it became PG-13/G. On November 4th 2016, by owner-SBCA-request Bikini Bottom Survival was replaced with SpongeBob Meets Pop Culture. On November 8th 2016, Playhouse Disney was chosen to air a new movie SpongeBob At Wikia. Also that day SpongeBob n' Stuff aired. On November 9th 2016, The New SpongeToons replaced the original SpongeToons. On November 10th 2016, SpongeBob SquarePants Remade came on and made Playhouse Disney's Show count come down to 1 more show. On November 16th 2016, SpongeBob in Minecraft came on Playhouse Disney and the show count for 2016 was finished. Shows *Spongebob With Pluto *The New SpongeToons *SpongeBob Meets Pop Culture *SpongeBob n' Stuff *SpongeBob At Wikia (Movie) *SpongeBob SquarePants Remade *SpongeBob in Minecraft Former Programming *Bikini Bottom Survival *SpongeToons (original) One Saturday Morning On November 9th 2016, Playhouse Disney began to air a new block on Saturday's called Playhouse Disney's One Saturday Morning. It airs from 8:00-12:00. Its Programming is the shows that air on Playhouse Disney. Want me to air YOUR show? Comment if you want me to air your show. Category:TV Networks Category:2016 Category:Articles in need of grammar correction Category:Spongebob With Pluto Category:SpongeToons Category:Plutoinapineapple Category:Networks